Obsession
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Draco Malfoy hait Harry Potter, c'est un fait établi pour tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Draco lui même car il développe une passion secrète pour le survivant qui vire à l'obsession.
1. Chapter 1 : Obsession

Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :**Obsession**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois les regarder, ces photos. Ces photos que j'ai volé à Colin, ces photos que j'ai découpées des magazines. Ces photos et cette chaîne. Cette chaîne que j'ai trouvée au cours de potions. Cette chaîne que tu portais tout le temps. Cette chaîne qui a touché ton cou gracieux d'aristocrate. Cette chaîne que je t'ai vu chercher assez longtemps.

J'ai hésité à te la rendre. Je voulais vraiment parce que te voir désespéré me faisait de la peine. Mais çà donnait encore plus de valeur à mon trésor. Cette chaîne je la connais par cœur, dans les moindres détails, son inscription « Pour toi, mon fils », sa forme, sa texture…

Je pourrais la décrire les yeux fermés, à force de la regarder tous les soirs, de la serrer dans mon poing en m'endormant, de l'embrasser en pensant à toi.

Rien ne laisse deviner ma maladie. Car oui je crois que c'en est une. Personne ne remarque rien et c'est tant mieux. Imaginez pour ma réputation. Pourtant çà ne choque pas lorsque c'est les autres qui te regardent avec envie, en bavant presque. Moi, j'enrage. Ils n'ont aucun droit sur toi. Aucun ne te mérite.

Personne n'est au courant de mon petit problème. Çà s'empire chaque jour. Au moindre geste que tu fais j'entre en transe. Je connais toutes tes habitudes, ce que tu manges le matin, ce que tu fais le soir avant d'aller dormir, je connais tout de toi.

Je colle toutes mes photos dans un grand album que je regarde chaque jour, et chaque jour tu me sembles plus beau.

Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Oui tu es beau, oui tu es magnifique… mais tu n'es pas un dieu. Je le sais au plus profond de moi, mais je l'oublie dès que je te vois.

Il n'y a pas que l'intérieur qui compte, mais même ton intérieur me semble beau. Je t'idéalise beaucoup trop. Je suis pourtant sûr que derrière ton aspect froid tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'en suis convaincu. Quelle ironie du sort, moi qui suis une des personnes les plus idéalisées du monde. Moi qui ait des millions de fans, moi qui vais intégrer l'équipe de Quiddich comme attrapeur le plus jeune, battant Victor Krum, moi plusieurs fois gagnant du plus beau sourire, moi qui ait des figurines à mon effigie, moi qui ai vaincu Voldemort. Moi Harry Potter. Je suis obsédé. Tu es mon obsession, tu es ma drogue et chaque nuit passée, je remarque qu'une fois de plus je m'enfonce dans les abîmes et que personne ne peut m'en sortir car personne ne le sait. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache. C'est mon secret, et je me plais à imaginer que c'est aussi le tien, le nôtre…  
Jamais personne ne pourra l'imaginer, jamais personne ne pourra le croire.

Cette vérité si crue si impensable, irréelle, contre toutes les lois :

Moi Harry Potter je suis atteint. Fortement atteint. Drogué, obsédé. Et le poison qui coule dans mes veines, il provient directement de toi. À l'entende de ton nom, mes sens sont en éveil. Mes oreilles pour entendre ta voix charismatique, mes yeux pour t'apercevoir au tournant d'un couloir et mon nez, mon nez pour te sentir, sentir les subtils parfums et les ondes que tu émets et ma peau pour t'effleurer dans les couloirs, sans que tu ne me dises jamais rien. Comme si tu ne remarquais rien. Je confonds parfois mes rêves et la réalité, tu sais… J'agis bizarrement mais je me rattrape parfaitement et personne ne voit rien. Personne ne se doutera jamais que tu es ma drogue, Malfoy. Et c'est peut-être tant mieux.


	2. Chap' 2 : Je ne te lacherai pas des yeux

Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :**Je ne lâcherai plus des yeux, Potter**

Je m'en vais. Je ne peux te supporter. Tu m'exaspères. Toi et tes défauts que personne ne voit. Toi et tous ces gens qui n'ont foi qu'en toi. Les pauvres. Je les plains. Douce illusion qu'ils ont. Toi nous sauver tous ? Rire cynique. Non, décidément, je ne vois pas ce que les gens te trouvent. Tu es banal. Ta cicatrice ô si merveilleuse, n'est qu'une trace de la cruauté de ce monde, les gens t'adulent pour cette marque qui gâche ton front.

De nombreux fous rêvent d'être à ta place. Mal leur en prenne. Je m'en contre fiche. Je ne suis pas eux, je suis unique et je le sais. Et si je suis si spécial, ce n'est pas parce qu'un éclair zèbre mon visage. Non, loin de là, je suis beau, intelligent et j'ai un nom qui provoque le respect. Non, pas la peur ou la honte, comme tu sembles le penser. Rho, Potter je te déteste, je te hais,…

Ces pauvres gens, je me demande pourquoi ils m'inspirent encore pitié. À part tes deux amis je ne vois personne pour te soutenir, personne qui t'aime.

Toi, tu pourrais soutenir tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Allez ne mens pas. Çà se voit dans tes yeux. Même moi je ne le pourrai pas. Tu vois je l'avoue.

Je vois ta main se glisser dans tes cheveux noirs de jais. J'adore ce geste que tu as. UN point de positif pour toi Potter. Le problème c'est que tu fais çà innocemment, comme si tu ne savais pas l'effet que çà produit sur la gente féminine. Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas. Tu es vraiment trop naïf, Potter… Je ne me verrais pas vraiment te le dire. Imaginons la scène. Non, décidemment çà ne va pas. Je ne vais pas te sortir entre deux insultes « Oh, au fait Potty, arrête de passer ta main dans tes cheveux tu en deviens sexy ! »

Merlin, je ne viens pas de penser çà. Potter. Sexy. Dans la même phrase ?

Si. Bon… c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Oui, je me contredis et alors ? Vous êtes qui vous d'abord pour vous introduire dans mon esprit et voir ce que je pense.

Donc, je disais oui un air incroyablement sexy. Il a l'air de dominer tout le monde, d'avoir pris son pied je sais pas moi ! Alors le pire c'est encore quand il se mordille la lèvre inconsciemment pendant qu'il réfléchit. On a qu'une envie se jeter sur lui.

Moi par exemple quand je réfléchis je passe mon doigt sur mes lèvres délicatement. Je sais que çà plaît bien mais je suis un malfoy, que diantre. « Que Diantre » ? Une expression à mon père, j'aime beaucoup. Ca fait très malfoyen. Enfin donc, oui, chez les malfoy tout se fait avec classe. C'est « tout stylé » comme me dit mon meilleur ami Blaise.

Je secoue négligemment ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Pas trop quand même, mes cheveux sans gel doivent rester en place.

Je réalise enfin qu'Harry. Heu non, Potter, me fixe depuis un petit temps. Il me regarde vraiment bizarrement. Une main encore dans ses cheveux. Un bout de langue au coin des lèvres et une lueur au fond des yeux qui me cloue sur place. Une lueur démentielle.

Qu'est ce que c'est bordel. Tu me dévisages et je me rends compte que j'ai fait pareil pendant toute la durée du dessert. A ma table tout le monde attend que j'ai fini de manger mais je ne remarque rien. Peu me chaux (oui encore une expression de mon père, c'est autrement mieux que « je m'en fous », nan ?)

Je reste accroché. On m'a scellé à tes yeux. Je suis tombé dans tes prunelles. Et je ne peux plus en sortir. Çà tombe bien, on y est bien dans tes yeux bouteilles. En sécurité, en chaleur…

Je suis tiré brutalement par Pansy qui me hurle dans les oreilles

Et Dracounet, t'as vu y a Potter qui te fixes. Il organise surement son prochain coup.

Mais tu n'as rien compris, Pansy. On est dans notre bulle. Tu as tout gâché et tu vas en souffrir, je vais passer mes nerfs sur toi. Je me lève car les Serpentards s'impatientent. Je jette un regard haineux à Pansy et m'en vais sans rien lui répondre.

Ils ne savent pas Harry. Tout le monde croit que c'était une bataille. On est les seul à savoir vraiment que cette fois c'était différent. Je te regardais avec passion et tu me regardais avec possessivité. Comme si je t'appartenais. Dans ce cas, tu m'appartiendrais aussi Potter. Donnant donnant. Oui, çà me plaît bien.

La prochaine fois je ne te lâcherai plus des yeux Potter. On était trop bien avant que le reste du monde ne vienne gâcher notre moment. On était vraiment bien n'est-ce pas ?

Juré, la prochaine fois je ne te lâche plus des yeux Potter.

Et comme si tu m'avais entendu penser, je me retourne une dernière fois avant de quitter la grande salle. Et tu m'adresses un petit sourire discret. Mais je l'ai vu Harry et ce soir j'ai appris une chose :

Je ne te lâche plus jamais des yeux, les Malfoy ont toujours le meilleur et je te veux.


	3. Chap'3 : T'embrasses comme une princesse

Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre : **Potter, tu embrasses comme une princesse !**

Aaah. Je suis harcelé de tout part. Non je ne plaisante pas.

À part hermione qui est casée avec Ron, toutes les filles m'énervent. Et bien oui, je viens de larguer Ginny et du coup, ne me laissant aucune minute de répis, une dizaine de filles se sont déjà présentées devant moi pour être ma nouvelle petite amie. C'est vrai que la petite amie du Survivant, c'est la classe. Photo assurée dans les journaux, célébrité,… Tout çà depuis qu'on a gagné la guerre et surtout que Ginny m'a emmené faire une scéance de shopping avec relooking intégré. On est passé chez le coiffeur qui m'a dorloté. Normal vous allez me dire, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux. Même Ginny je ne supportais pas qu'elle remette une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Enfin bon, le principal c'est que çà donnait bien à la fin. Il était vraiment trop long mais maintenant j'ai sur la tête une coupe effet décoiffé, rebelle. On m'a laissé mes beaux cheveux noirs de jais mais grâce au shampoing ils sont plus lumineux. Et l'on m'a appliqué une sorte de colorant sur la pointe de quelques unes de mes mèches et le matin je peux choisir à l'aide d'un sort quelle couleur auront mes cheveux. J'ai déjà essayé bleu avec mon polo Lacoste et mon baggy blanc. Oui, oui de nouveaux vêtements, je vous ai dit que çà a duré 3h avec Ginny ? Heureusement que Lavande et Pavarti n'étaient pas là alors…

Et depuis quelques jours je me promène avec des mèches rouges et mon jeans taille (super) basse avec des inscriptions en écriture style gothique et ma veste en cuir rouge. Enfin, bon, après le coiffeur et les vêtements on a changé mes horribles lunettes pour des lentilles, mettant plus en valeur mes émeraudes. Et en ce qui concerne mon corps, sachez seulement que mes entraînements spéciaux et mes séances de quiddich on fait de mon torse l'objet de bien des convoitises.

Je suis beaucoup plus habitué aux médias, à force de faire la une des journaux.

Tout çà pour dire que les filles me courent après et çà commence à bien faire. Et bien oui, sachez que je n'ai pas quitté Ginny sans raison !

En fait, j'ai une obsession : Draco Malfoy. Ca dure déjà depuis quelques temps mais l'autre jour il me fixait vraiment bizarrement. J'avais juste senti un regard posé sur moi. Un regard insistant et j'avais tranquillement relevé la tête pour tomber dans les prunelles de mon obsession en personne. Pourtant il ne semblait pas vraiment présent mais c'était moi qu'il regardait. Il analysait chaque grain de peau de mon visage et je me suis retrouvé tout chamboulé. Là-dessus Pansy le bouledogue a tout gâché. J'étais si bien, là et Draco m'a quitté des yeux pour cette peste. Elle recevait plus d'attention que moi. Çà me brisait le cœur mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais. J'ai vraiment espéré à ce moment là que ce n'était pas un regard habituel, que celui-ci il était unique, qu'il y avait un message. Et puis je pouvais bien râler sur Pansy, j'étais avec Ginny moi il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Imaginez ma tête quand j'ai vu qu'il était furieux sur Parkinson. Il lui a hurlé dessus. On s'est échangé un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne sorte. Et là, ce moment précis a été le début et la fin de tout. J'ai pris une des grandes décisions de ma vie. Sous les yeux étonnés de mes camarades, je suis parti sans rien dire.

On s'est trouvé dans un couloir, pas très loin. Il m'avait attendu, j'en suis presque sûr. On s'est regardé et il s'est approché et là, j'ai gouté à l'ambroise des dieux, à la nourriture interdite : j'ai goûté les lèvres d'un ange.

_//It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel//_

Nos langues se sont emmêlées dans un commun accord et je me sentais partir ailleurs, loin de tout. Dans un monde imaginaire, irréel où il n'y a que toi et moi. Toi la personne que je rêvais de toucher, d'embrasser, je t'avais contre mon cœur. Nous étions chacun dans l'admiration de l'autre. Nous avons échangé un deuxième baiser et j'ai voulu fermer les yeux mais toi tu les as gardés bien ouvert « pour ne rien rater du spectacle » et plus jamais tu ne me lâches des yeux. Tu m'as chuchoté que j'embrassais comme une princesse. C'était débile comme phrase. As-tu jamais embrassé une princesse Draco ? Est-ce une insulte car je ne suis pas une fille ? Ou un compliment parce que c'était royal ?

Quoiqu'il en soit çà m'a fait pensé à Petite Fleur, Ginny donc. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire çà. Et je ne pouvais certainement pas t'abandonner car dès que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes j'ai su que plus jamais je ne pourrai m'en passer. Je t'ai pris par la main. Nous sommes retournés en direction de la Grande Salle. On a croisé Ginny, qui me cherchait, un peu inquiète. Je l'ai prise à part pour lui annoncer qu'elle et moi c'était fini. Elle l'a assez bien pris même si je sais que par la suite elle a beaucoup pleuré par nostalgie mais je suis resté son plus proche ami sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes. Je suis retourné vers Draco qui attendait patiemment comme si de rien n'était mais quand je suis retourné vers lui en chuchotant du bout des lèvres « c'est fait », je peux jurer avoir vu un sourire fleurir sur ces lèvres.

Nous nous sommes remis en route. Tu ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire. Tu as été agréablement surpris, je crois. J'ai ouvert les portes d'un coup de puissance magique. Je suis monté sur une table et j'ai fait mon coming out.

Je ne le savais pas vraiment avant aujourd'hui mais en même temps je l'ai toujours su. Oui, c'est assez paradoxal je l'avoue.

Bien des jeunes filles ne m'ont pas crue et m'ont regardé d'un air abasourdi, espérant que je rajouterais que c'est une blague ou un pari. Mais ensuite je t'ai présenté, mon Ange comme mon petit ami officiel et je t'ai roulé une pelle mémorable. Encore aujourd'hui en y repensant j'en suis essouflé. Tu as repris la direction. Mais avec toi cela ne me dérangeait pas. Tu passais ma main dans mes cheveux et j'adorais çà.

Un détail me revient de ce moment.Je portais une chemise verte assortie à mes mèches de cheveux et mes yeux, couleur Serpentard et tu étais mon prince lion qui venait embrasser la princesse qu'il a sauvée. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et j'étais bien là, au chaud, protégé. Tu m'as regardé et réembrassé en souriant. Je m'en foutais royalement des autres. De Parkinson qui a tourné de l'œil jusqu'à Ron imitant parfaitement le poisson.

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

Peu importe le regard des autres, j'étais bien dans tes bras et depuis j'y reste tout le temps. Je fais la princesse dont son amour doit s'occuper. Et je peux vous dire que la nuit çà ne me dérange pas du tout de prendre le rôle féminin.

Après tout, j'embrasse bien comme une princesse…


End file.
